Worth A Million Words
by windborne
Summary: Everyone knows that a picture is worth a thousand words, but he thinks this one is worth a million. He wants to tell the world about it...


Worth A Million Words

I've never been an artist in my life.

You know it, and I know it. I'm not the artistic sort, and I'm definitely not the poetic type of people who go around spouting rubbish. I've never wanted to be one before.

But right now, I want to be able to draw so much that it hurts.

I'm not a man of words either. But for her sake, I'll try this time.

Imagine now, a deep forest behind you. This forest is old. The canopy is so thick that sunlight seldom penetrates through the thick foliage. The leaves are deep green, and the bark on the trees is extremely thick and rather cracked. Insects march on their paths among the greenery, and I can see a spider currently spinning a new web for itself. Dewdrops hang on the unfinished silken threads and glitter like diamonds.

And now, picture, in front of you, a marvelous view of the shining lake below. You are standing on top of a tall cliff, and the sun hasn't risen yet, although it is about to. Long arcs of sunlight rear across the rapidly lightening azure sky, and the horizon is turning purplish pink. The stars and moon still glitter coldly, their pale light about to be drowned out by the brighter sun. The water glistens in the dawn. It is so clear that the rocks and fish can be seen. A sliver of the bright sun is showing now, and the dark sky is receding quickly.

We stand comfortably together, poised on the edge of the precipice. My hands are wrapped around her waist, and her head is leaned on my shoulder. Our mingled hair flows in the breeze, mingled silver and black. The contrast is very obvious, and we look good together. Everyone says so. However, everyone can also be wrong at times.

We watch as the sun rises, sending streaks of bright color across the sky. It's a lovely sight, and it isn't the first time we've come to witness it. Sunrise, sunset – both are my favorite times of the day. We share most of our favorite things, and this is definitely one of them.

We're so different. My eyes are golden, and hers are deep cocoa. Even our races are different. My hair is silver, and hers is stark black. I don't care even if I kill to survive, while she prefers to settle things more peacefully. I'm so much stronger and bigger than her, and so she feels safe with me.

We had problems at the beginning of our relationships. It's a natural process that everyone must go through. And as far as mistakes go, I know we made many. However, the important thing is that we made it through, right? Our relationship survived this long, that counts for something, right?

Her hand comes up to cup my face. Her skin is so soft, her hand so pale. Her eyes are kind and loving as she caresses my cheek. I lay my hand over hers, marveling at the difference in size anew. Her bones are so delicate; I could snap them with a flexing of my fingers if I had to.

As we stare into each other's eyes, so in love, I wish I were an artist. I would paint this scene for the world to see and use it as testimonial to our love. Romances and fairytale stories always describe love as something which never ends, something which is to be treasured about all else. What do they know about real love?

Love is patient, love is kind. It does not anger easily, and does not rebuke lightly. Would that we all possessed the perfect love… this world would be a more peaceful place then. Love is simple at times, but amazingly complex at others. We feel happy when we're with the people we love, and we feel sad when we're apart. Things can be just so simple then. Add jealous exes into the scene, and you get something that is not quite so peaceful. Ah, the ever-changing kaleidoscope of love. How we treasure you…

I would immortalize this scene, and make it a famous classic. I would proclaim my love for her to the ends of the world, and I would die for her. However, haven't you heard yet? Living for someone is sometimes harder than dying for that same person. People and circumstances change, but love remains the same.

I used to hate her, but then we fell in love. How, you ask? Haven't you heard before? There's a fine line between hatred and love, and that boundary can be crossed in an instant, before you know it. And right now, that line is so blurred that I can't tell where it begins and where it ends…

As the sun rises higher and higher, I wish I could just freeze time. I want to stay this way forever, peaceful and so in love. I don't ever want us to quarrel about petty things; I want to keep this moment close to my heart forever. I don't want people pointing fingers at us, and jeering behind our backs; all I want is her.

Everyone knows that a single picture is worth a thousand words. But to me, this scene is worth a million. Would that I were a poet, I would tell the world of this simplistic beauty.

When there is only the slightest portion left of the sun to rise over the horizon, she cuddles closer, and I know that she feels the same way.

Will we remain together forever? Or will we separate someday and walk our different paths? Will we have children? Will we marry? Will we want to keep breathing, to sustain our life a little longer? Will we feel the same way forever? In this moment, will we remain content? Will we cherish this memory for eternity?

Will you?

----------

A/N: I wonder why I wrote that. Hmm… it's a little more… mushy than I usually write, but never mind. You can think that I'm experimenting with different stuff right now.

For those people out there who read Protector (Yami396, Won-Won-Weirdo), I'm really sorry, but I've got writer's block on that right now. Don't say I didn't tell you! It just doesn't flow right no matter what I do. It's not like I've been lazing around, right? I know for sure you two have been receiving lots of author alerts for stuff that you don't read, right? You keep getting alerts for Naruto and Matantei Loki Ragnarok. I've been writing lots of other stuff. Please understand, all right? Thanks, guys. You all rock.

Please review/winks/

This is a oneshot, by the way. Just in case you couldn't tell.

I began writing this at 11.06pm and finished at 11.21 pm. Nice, yes? I wrote this on Friday night, but I only posted it on Monday morning because… well, because I have no internet at home right now.

I expect NO flames on pairings for this. Please note that I mentioned no names. Therefore, it can be almost any het pairing involving Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. I went through everything, and I thought of some of the possible pairings.

InuKag

SessKag

InuKik

SessKik

InuKagura

SessKagura

InuSango

SessSango

InutaishoIzayoi

InutaishoKagome

InutaishoKik

InutaishoSango

InutaishoKaguya

SessIzayoi

These were the more… likely ones I thought of. I also thought of including Koharu and Kaguya, but I couldn't be bothered.


End file.
